


I will love you until my dying day

by elsiebeth04



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebeth04/pseuds/elsiebeth04
Summary: Dan and Phil tell the world that they are gay and then they get married





	I will love you until my dying day

Dan sighed in relief when he clicked post on the video. it was over now and he had told the world that he was gay. "I am so proud of you baby" said Phil hugging him. "Thank you babe" Dan said a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Two weeks later

"Phil" Dan laughed. He was sat in the sofa crease watching youtube on his laptop and laughing. "What" Phil said drinking from his vase of ribena. "Why is your coming out video so funny" "Because I am funny" Phil said and raised his eyebrow. He was wearing his favorite flannel shirt and Dan wanted to see him take it off. "I love you" Dan said. Phil said it back and took his hand and led him to there bedroom.

"When do we tell people that were together??" Dan said. "I think we can wait." Phil pulled Dan's black tshirt over his head. He kissed Dan's neck and Dan moaned. "I want to show you off" Dan said. "I have a video idea" Phil said.

They kissed deeply and Dan pulled his long member out of his ripped jeans and Phil sucked it. "Oh Phil I'm gonna cum" Dan cried and Phil swallowed him down.

A month later Dan and Phil were at vidcon. "Congratulations" said jacksepticeye. "I always knew you were together. I had a theory." MatPat joked. They hadn't told anyone they were dating just that they were gay but Matthew Patrick was very smart. "Thank you" they both said.

After vidcon they went out into the dessert to see the grand canyon. Dan stared out at the wide brown rocks and joked that it looked like his soul. Phil laughed. "I love your soul" he said. "I love you" Dan replied. "Dan will you marry me??" Phil asked. "oh my god yes!" Dan said. He cried as Phil put the ring on his finger then kissed him deeply. Phil surprised him when he pointed to the camera he had set up. "This was my video idea!!"

The ceremony was beautiful and the arch was covered in flowers. They got married in a park just like Dil and Tabitha. "I now pronounce you husband and husband!!" said the priest. Louise cried and PJ cheered as the two boys kissed.

Five years later

"I'm sorry Mr Howell but you have cancer" said the doctor. Phil started crying. "No, your wrong!" he screamed. "Its ok Phil" Dan said. "Lets just enjoy the time we have left."

Dan died six months later and Phil visited his grave every day. He was just happy that he got to tell the world he loved Dan Howell before it was too late.


End file.
